worldsgreatestheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
C-3PO
"I really don't know how that is going to help! Surrender is a perfectly acceptable alternative in extreme circumstances! The Empire may be gracious enough to..." ~ C-3PO on Han's escape plan C-3PO is a major character in Star Wars. He is portrayed by Anthony Daniels. C-3PO (often referred to as 'threepio' for short) is a humanoid protocol droid designed to help human beings. He is fluent in over 6 million forms of communication and is very smart despite his worry-prone personality. He was originally activated in 112 BBY but was discarded on Tatooine in 32 BBY before being re-built by slave boy Anakin Skywalker. He developed a strong friendship with R2-D2 in 'The Phantom Menace' and has saved the galaxy on many occasions. Many protocol droids range in colors but C3-PO is gold plated all the way down. He along with R2-D2, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are the only characters to appear in all 6 films. Star Wars: Episode I C3-PO first appears on Tatooine in Anakin Skywalker's house. Anakin explains that he 'has no friends, so he made one himself'. At this point he was poorly built and was missing body parts. He comes along to the Boonta Eve Podrace and devolped a friendship with Artoo. He is part of Anakin's pitcrew but they part ways as Anakin goes for Jedi training and Threepio stays with Shmi (Anakin's mother). Shmi assures Anakin that she will not sell him. Star Wars: Episode II 10 years later in 'Attack of the Clones' Anakin senses that his mother is in trouble and returns to Tatooine where Threepio is along with Beru, Owen and Cliegg Lars. C3-PO attends Shmi's funeral after she is found dead due to Tuskenraiders. C3-PO accompanies Anakin and Padme to Geonosis. He along with R2-D2 stumble into a drois construction site where his head is mistakenly fitted onto a Battle Droid's head with a Battle Droids head fitted onto C3-PO's body! He is stopped and recovered by Kit Fisto and is a witness to Anakin and Padme's off-screen wedding. Star Wars: Episode III Padme is pregnant and C3-PO knows it. He returns from Order 66 and concludes that it was emotinal pressure from Anakin. He witnesses Anakin turn to the Dark side of the force on Mustafar and make Padme unconcious. When Obi-Wan returns from his duel with Obi-Wan, C3-PO pilots the ship to Polis Massa where Padme gives birth to twins Luke and Leia. Bail Organa orders that C3-PO and R2-D2 should have their memories erased so they can hide the secret of the Skywaker twins. Star Wars: Episode IV C3-PO first made his appearance onboard the Tantative IV where Vader and his team are searching for Princess Leia. Leia stores a message inside Artooand they are both sent in an escape pod to Tatooine. We next see the two droids being sold by Jawas who are then, bought by Owen Lars. Luke Skywalker bonds with Threepio and Artoo and together they travel to Alderaan with Chewie and Han Solo. Once they are sucked aboard the Death Star, they help the heroes free Leia. Whilst Luke fights in the Battle of Yavin, Threepio is safe on the fourth moon. Threepio is awarded with a medal of bravery in the climax of the film. Star Wars: Episode V On Hoth, C3-PO is in charge of looking out for Probe Droids or Imperial Officers. He grows incredibly worried with Luke 's disappearance but once he is found well Threepio returns to his normal self. Once a battle rages outside C3-PO hurries to board the falcon. He makes it just in time as Vader iunfiltrates the Rebel Base. In Cloud City, Threepio investigates a room and is shot by a stormtrooper. His dis-assembled body parts are sent down to an Ugnaught facility but he is rescued by Chewbacca who 'attempts' to assemble him. He witnesses Han being frozen and escapes with the team. Star Wars: Episode VI After an unsuccessful plea to give Han back Luke and Leia are both captured by Jabba. With nothing to lose, the two droids hand themselves in and are forced to be Butlers on Jabba's Sail Barge. With Boba Fett being pushed into the Sarlaac and Jabba being strangled by Leia they escape the ship before it blows up. While Luke heads to Dagobah, C3-PO travels to Endor to destroy the shield which surrounds the Death Star. On Endor a bunch of friendly Ewoks mistake Threepio to be their master. Whilst Luke boards the Death Star, Threepio stays with Han who take out multiple Stormtroopers. After The Death Star is destroyed Threepio stays with the heroes on Endor. Gallery C3PO- EI.png Threepio and Luke.jpg C-3PO.jpg Threepio.png Anthony Daniels.jpg C-3PO CW.jpg Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Robot Heroes Category:Droid Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Heroes which have appeared in LEGO Games Category:Deuteragonists